This present disclosure relates to flexible hanging systems. There is a frequent and common need to hang devices on surfaces, either horizontal or vertical. Some devices provide simple and straightforward hanging features and are able to be hung easily. Others may require additional components or brackets to be hung properly. Due to space constraints, some users desire flexibility to be able to attach several different devices to the surface(s). Some users mount rails, tracks, or even pegboard to allow flexibility in mounting, but these are limited to the accessories or hooks that are compatible. An improved hanging and mounting system is needed.